La Fuerza del Destino
by Ravenna Ulfadha
Summary: Dos almas destinadas a estar juntas, separadas hace ya demasiado tiempo. Esta historia cuenta como la descendiente de Hitomi consigue viajar a Gaia y encontrarse con los descendientes de aquellos que vivieron una increíble aventura junto a su antepasada.
1. Prólogo

_Pues... aquí estoy de nuevo tras una larga, larga, laaaaaarga... pausa. ¿El por qué? Pues los estudios, la falta de inspiración, los estudios, los estudios... ¿he dicho ya los estudios? Si gente... los estudios me han tenido bastante apartada del mundillo literario, tanto de escribir como de leer... bueno... escribir, escribía... pero lo que vienen siendo trabajos..._

_También he estado ocupada en el fansub donde me tienen esclavizada (¡Chicas! ¡va por vosotras!)._

_Fanfic dedicado a las chicas de mi fansub que fueron ellas quienes me pidieron algo de Escaflowne, así que aquí está._

_Espero que disfrutéis._

_Disclaimer: Todos los escenarios, menos el que aparece en el prólogo, pertenecen al creador de Tenkû no Escaflowne. Las almas que están dentro de los pjs también le pertenecen... lógicamente, los pjs son míos ya que la historia sucede en un futuro lejano con respecto a la serie._

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo: Diario de un pasado.<strong>

Las gotas de la lluvia resbalan sobre el cristal de la ventana. Hace tanto tiempo que el sol se oculta tras las densas nubes de tormenta que nadie recuerda cómo era la luz que brillaba en el cielo. Mira hacia la calle, sentada en el pequeño espacio que deja la ventana, con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y observa el rápido y descolorido caminar de las personas, bajo sus paraguas grises.

Vive en un mundo gris, donde solamente llueve, donde las personas viven tan deprisa que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya están en los últimos momentos de su vida y las pequeñas criaturas que tienen como hijos, viven aún más deprisa, ansiosos por llegar a la edad adulta, por crecer, por ser mayores y poder hacer todo aquello que hacen sus padres, sus tíos, sus abuelos o, simplemente, aquellas personas que ven pasar por rapidez ante sí mismos.

Y Hana solo puede ver el mundo desde su ventana, siempre cerrada por la incesante lluvia.

Destinada a estar recluida en una pequeña habitación, lejos de todo estímulo externo, pues su cuerpo es más débil que el de la mayoría y con sólo salir de allí podría enfermar, para siempre.

Hana, la pequeña flor, nacida en un mundo sin color y, como tal, una flor sin luz, sólo sombras que perfilan sus rasgos. Una flor llena de contrastes. Bellos. Tristes. Distantes. Son vida.

Su cabello es largo y oscuro, como el manto de una noche sin estrellas, como la sombra que se alarga, densa e inquietante. De piel blanca, como la nieve, como si se hubiese pintado con el maquillaje que usan los artistas para emblanquecer la piel. Pero lo que más ha atraído, siempre, de la pequeña flor han sido sus ojos. Unos misteriosos ojos capaces de cambiar de gris a azul, de azul a verde y de verde a marrón, mas sólo era así con la luz adecuada.

Ahora son sus grises ojos los que miran tristemente a través de la ventana, deseando poder estar bajo la lluvia, sentir las gotas resbalar por su pálida piel. Notando la frescura de cada una de ellas. Pero sabe que eso no es posible.

Se desplaza sobre el alféizar de la ventana y poco a poco se acerca a la cama algodonosa, tan suave y blanda como las esponjosas nubes. Sobre la colcha reposa un libro, encuadernado en cartón con unos dibujos hermosos en sus tapas.

Se sienta sobre la cama, con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio. Abre el libro por la primera página. Sus hojas son de un color amarillo, otorgado por la antigüedad de éste, desgastadas por su continua lectura.

Hana ha oído decir que ese libro pertenecía a una de sus antepasadas y que en él escribió todo lo que vivió en el periodo de su vida en el que desapareció. A Hana le gusta mucho leer ese libro, diario o lo que sea, ya que está lleno de color y esperanza… y sobre todo es capaz de ver el cielo de un intensísimo color azul.

Realmente sabe que esas cosas no le podrían haber pasado a su antepasada y que seguramente sólo se dedicó a escribir lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza. Los dragones, los hombres gato o humanos con alas de ángel no existen en realidad. Pero le gusta como comienza la historia.

"_Cuando realmente deseas algo, el poder de la mente puede cambiar el mundo. El día en que todo comenzó, yo corría por la pista de atletismo, por la tarde, cuando el sol comienza a teñir el cielo de rojo y naranja. Concentrada en hacer mi mejor tiempo, en ser más rápida que el tiempo. Así es como mi sueño se hizo realidad, un sueño de dragones y caballeros que hacía mucho que tenía._"

Hana se deleita con las palabras de Hitomi, su antepasada. Todo parece tan real, como si en verdad Hitomi hubiese vivido esa aventura que cuenta con sus palabras. Le gustaría tanto poder ir a ese mundo lleno de colores, aromas y gentes diferentes. Alejarse de la deprimente realidad.

"_Si eres capaz de cerrar tus ojos y pensar fuertemente en tus deseos, olvidarte de todo lo que te rodea, imaginar el lugar al que quieres ir, seguro que el poder de tu mente te hará viajar hasta los confines del mundo. Así es como yo llegué a Gaia. Aunque quizá no fue solo con la ayuda de mi mente, sino también con la ayuda de un objeto que dejé atrás y que se quedó para siempre rodeando el cuello del Rey de Fanellia._"

Hana cierra fuertemente los ojos. Desea ir al lugar que Hitomi describe en su relato, aunque sólo sea con su mente. Viajar más allá de los confines del mundo y ver el sol brillar sobre el mar, caldeando su piel poco a poco.

Poco a poco, una luz comienza a rodear a Hana, sin ella darse cuenta. Sólo le parece escuchar el sonido del viento acariciando la alta hierba. El tacto de la brisa acariciando su piel. El trinar de las aves sobre su cabeza. Sabiendo que es imposible, abre poco a poco los ojos y ante ella se extiende una gran planicie de alta hierba.

Mira hacia el cielo y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver el azul claro del cielo de la mañana. Un mundo de colores… el mundo de Gaia.


	2. Capítulo I: Descubriendo un mundo nuevo

_Hola a todos! _

_Siento este enorme retraso, pero he comenzado clases, con trabajos, más trabajos y más trabajos y no había tenido tiempo de finalizar este capítulo como tocaba. Y también la inspiración, con tanto trabajo, se había ido de vacaciones y me había abandonado sin dejar si quiera una nota la muy... ¬¬_

_Pero aquí estoy de nuevo... no puedo asegurar cuando saldrá el próximo capítulo, pero seguiré publicando, así que no temáis por eso. Sólo me queda decir que los pjs son míos, pero el mundo es del autor de Escaflowne._

_Y sin más dilación, sólo queda disfrutar de esta lectura._

_Espero vuestros comentarios!_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I: Un nuevo mundo.<strong>

Ante ella se presenta un mundo lleno de colores, de sensaciones capaces de hacerle sentir la felicidad que en su mundo, gris y triste, no ha sido capaz de sentir. Mira hacia el cielo para observar y maravillarse con su profundo cielo azul.

Cierra los ojos para dejar que la suave brisa acaricie su pálida piel y meza su largo cabello con un vaivén hipnotizante. La alta hierba acaricia su fina piel, haciéndole cosquillas en las piernas y en los pies descalzos. Hana consigue sonreír, cosa que no hace muy a menudo.

La suave brisa continúa meciendo su largo cabello y su vestido de tirantes, de color blanco. Se pone en pie, descalza sobre la alta hierba de un intenso color verde. En sus manos se encuentra el libro que antaño perteneció a su antepasada, abierto por la misma página que estaba leyendo antes de ser transportada a ese lugar. El libro aun conserva un tono rosado, como si hubiese sido él quien la ha transportado a ese mundo. Quizá el poder de los milagros, el poder de hacer realidad un sueño, el poder que tenía su antepasada también reside en ese diario escrito de su puño y letra.

Da unos pasos abriéndose camino, torpemente, entre la hierba disfrutando de la sensación que le transmiten sus caricias en sus piernas. Mueve los dedos sobre la tierra suelta y fresca para empaparse de esa sensación. Es algo que nunca antes ha sentido, algo con lo que siempre ha soñado… y ahí está, en un mundo diferente al suyo, notando cosas que nunca antes ha notado. Y aun no se ha sentido enferma, como le habría pasado en su mundo.

-**¿Cómo será correr por este campo?** – pregunta más para sí misma que para quien quiera que esté escuchando en ese vacío, pero hermoso, campo.

Si esperar respuesta, cierra el libro y se prepara para correr. Comienza con unos pasos tímidos y después va ganando velocidad, poco a poco. La sensación de libertad que siente en su corazón hace que sus pulmones se llenen de aire y estalle entre risas divertidas. Sus pies parecen, sólo, rozar el suelo, cual hada que posa un pie en las flores para poder darse un poco de impulso y volar más alto.

Cualquiera que la vea pensaría que es un hada, un ser feérico salido de un cuento de hadas, cual ser mágico que sería capaz de conceder un deseo a quien consiguiese atraparlo, si es que esa fuese una opción.

Las risas del hada Hana comienzan a inundar el aire, hasta que llega el fatídico final de su historia. Tropieza y cae al suelo. Al final, alguien ha atrapado a esta pequeña hada de frágil figura. Hana deja de soñar y se mira la rodilla, dolorida y ensangrentada por una raspadura bastante fea.

-**Auch…**

-**Es lógico que te caigas si no miras por dónde vas – dice una voz bajo ella.**

La pequeña Hana se aparta para revelar que ha caído sobre una persona. Se sonroja y mira hacia el chico que se levanta y se sienta, frotándose la frente, y la mira. Tiene cabellos negros, un poco más claros que los suyos, ojos oscuros y un poco aterradores, quizá por haber caído sobre él.

-**Al menos podrías disculparte, ¿no?**

-**S – sí… lo siento…** - dice susurrando.

-**No se te escucha cuando hablas** – le dice con reproche -**. ¿Qué eres? ¿Un hada o algo así?**

Hana nota su mirada, penetrante, y baja la cabeza para mirar al suelo, tímida y vergonzosa, como es ella.

-**Soy una chica normal… mi nombre es Hana. Para nada pretendo ser un hada… es sólo que… nunca antes había corrido y… y quería… probarlo.**

El chico levanta las cejas como cuestionando la cordura de la chica que tiene frente a él. Aunque él tampoco es que se haya lucido mucho con el comentario del hada, pero bueno… nunca lo reconocerá. Así que se acerca a ella sin decir nada y se arrodilla a su lado para vendarle la rodilla con una especie de pañuelo que tiene guardado en el bolsillo. Y, como dicta el código del buen caballero, se gira dándole la espalda, aún arrodillado, y espera a que ella acepte su ayuda, subiendo a su espalda.

-**Te llevaré a una cabaña cercana. Allí podré curarte esa rodilla.**

Hana asiente y pasa los brazos, tan finitos que parecen los de una niña, por los hombros del extraño chico y el pasa los brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y se levantan, haciendo que ella se sujete con más fuerza a sus hombros. Sabe que no debería confiar en un extraño y más sin saber su nombre y habiéndolo conocido en un lugar extraño… pero ese lugar extraño no es como su mundo, donde los niños pueden desaparecer en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y jamás recuperarlos… ciertamente, eso es lo que pensarán que le ha pasado a ella. Ha desaparecido.

-**Y… ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?** – pregunta, con la timidez siempre presente.

-**Van… **- dice con renuencia, como no quien no quiere hablar –** Me llaman así en honor a un antepasado.**

Hana asiente y no vuelve a hablar. Avanzan poco a poco por el campo. Observa el paisaje lleno de colores y sensaciones. Apoya la cabeza en su hombro y poco a poco se va quedando dormida, escuchando el trinar de los pájaros que la invitan a descansar en ese vaivén tan relajante, escuchando los reconfortantes latidos de Van.

.

.

.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado durmiendo, pero al abrir los ojos se encuentra sobre una cama, aunque más que una cama parece una estera sobre el suelo. Es como una de esas casas que se ven en las películas antiguas japonesas. Al levantarse, se encuentra su pelo recogido en una larga trenza y su rodilla vendada. Mira a su alrededor buscando a Van. Al no verlo baja la cabeza entristecida. Quizá la ha dejado, sola, en ese lugar.

Cuando decide levantarse y ponerse a caminar, la rodilla le cede por estar débil y cae hacia delante, pero no encuentra el suelo sino que se encuentra con el cuerpo de Van. Éste la carga en brazos, como si no pesase nada, y la vuelve a dejar sobre la estera.

**-Aún no puedes caminar. Descansa un poco y luego nos iremos.**

**-Es que no veía a Van(1) y pensaba que me habías dejado aquí.**

Mira al suelo por su torpeza… ¿Sólo por eso? El haber sido abrazada de esa forma, aunque haya sido por estar a punto de caerse, con esos brazos tan varoniles hace que sienta la cara arder. A ella nunca la han abrazado de esa forma, ni si quiera sus padres… por temor a romperla en mil pedazos, a enfermarla con sólo tocarla.

-**Me he ido un momento para buscar algo de agua. Seguro que el correr y saltar tanto te ha dado un poco de sed – dice mientras le tiende un vaso de agua.**

-**Gracias.**

Toma el vaso con sus pequeñas manos y bebe poco a poco el agua que contiene. Y van se percata de eso, de lo pequeña y frágil que parece. Una simple caída ha hecho que su rodilla sangre y que no pueda caminar normalmente y es demasiado liviana para ser normal. Quizá es que no la alimentan bien allí de donde viene. Y sobre todo… no se parece en nada a la mujer de la que hablan las historias de la época de su tataratatarabuelo. La última mujer que vino de la Luna de las Ilusiones**(2)** era más fuerte. Y eso hace que sienta la irrefrenable necesidad de protegerla, como si fuese una pequeña flor que no puede vivir sin la protección de un gran árbol.

El corazón de Van se acelera al notar la timidez que emana de Hana. Siente que es tan exasperante verse perturbado por la presencia de esa chica… ni que fuese el tipo de mujer con el que él llegase a soñar. Resopla para sí mismo, reprochándose el sentirse atraído e inquietado por esa joven al igual que su antepasado lo estuvo por alguien de su misma procedencia. No quiere caer en su mismo error.

-**Deberíamos irnos ya. La anciana que vive en esta cabaña me ha dicho que volvería sobre esta hora y no quiero molestarla.**

Van se arrodilla ante ella, como antes, para que suba a caballito y pueda cargarla con facilidad hasta su casa, que queda cerca de allí… sino no le habrían dejado ir solo ni a pie por esos sitios. Y al igual que antes, Hana sube a su espalda para reanudar el viaje. Ambos salen de la cabaña cuando el sol ya indica que es por la tarde… pronto las sombras se alargarán y el horizonte se teñirá de rojo.

.

.

.

-**¿Sabes? En mi mundo no hay tantos colores…**

Siguen caminando por un camino bien definido, sin duda es un camino importante por el que pasa mucha gente. Quizá alguna carrera de las que pase se preste a ayudarlos.

-**Todo es gris… las nubes son grises, las personas son grises, los edificios son grises… ¡y no hay sol! Siempre está oculto tras las nuves.**

Van no dice nada, pero sonríe sin que ella lo vea. Sabe que se ha llevado la impresión que él es alguien serio y no quiere que lo vea de otra forma. A lo lejos puede oír un carro, quizá gracias a la destreza conferida a los guerreros en ese aspecto. Se echa a un lado y espera a que llegue el carro.

-**No puedo imaginar un mundo tan oscuro como el tuyo… ¿Por eso eres tan pálida?**

-**En mi mundo no me dejan salir a la calle… porque soy muy enfermiza… pero aquí aun no he enfermado. Quizá sólo me enfermo en mi casa. Pero sí, todos allí son pálidos.**

El carro llega y el conductor, que por raro que parezca es un animal con forma humana, saluda cordialmente a Van. El chico le devuelve el saludo y con su ayuda sube a Hana a la carrerta, después sube él.

Al momento emprenden el camino.

.

.

.

El cielo comienza a teñirse de rojo cuando llegan a una ciudad con un gran castillo presidiéndola. La gente se acerca al carro y saluda a sus ocupantes.

-**¡Príncipe Van! ¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? Casi ha llegado la noche y vuestros padres están preocupados.**

-**¿Ha sucedido algo malo, príncipe Van?**

Van se gira hacia Hana, que está con los ojos muy abiertos mirándolo todo.

-**Bienvenida a Fanelia, ésta es la capital y mi reino.**

Y para más sorpresas, se entera de que Van es príncipe… ¡y ella ha dejado que la cargue durante todo el camino!

* * *

><p><em>i En Japón las chicas jóvenes, vamos… las de los shojos de toda la vida, suele hablar de esa forma tanto para referirse a ellas como para referirse a otras personas.<em>

_ii Luna de las Ilusiones es como se llama a la Tierra en la traducción al catalán de la serie. Siento si esto se distancia de otras versiones._


End file.
